Pauvres Âmes en Perdition
by Meialy
Summary: Deux âmes qui s'ignorent. Deux âmes perdues qui renaissent ensemble...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuses pour le retard pris sur la publication de mes histoires mais je suis prise dans un déménagement qui n'en finit plus ...**

 **L'histoire reprend mon personnage principal de "Vacances surprises", Mia, mais dans un autre contexte. C'est une scène qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment mais qui ne colle pas avec ce que je veux faire de mes personnages dans l'histoire.**

 **Enfin, finit la blablate, place à un petit one shot sur mon personnage préféré de Walking Dead ;) !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture et à très vite pour la suite :) !**

On s'est rencontré au détour d'une forêt, il y a de cela quelques mois. Notre rencontre a été des plus ordinaires. Après une confrontation silencieuse, nous avions commencé à nous menacer sans oublier de nous affubler de merveilleux noms d'oiseaux. Je dois dire que pour un bouseux, il avait une sacré imagination. Il était seul ce jour là et je ne peux dire, même aujourd'hui, si cela fut une bonne chose que se soit lui que je rencontre et pas un autre. Glenn, Rick, Abraham ou bien Eugène, je crois bien que j'aurais préféré tomber sur un de ceux là plutôt que sur lui. Je ne le déteste pas, mais Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je m'entends bien avec chaque personne qui compose leur groupe et même avec certains habitants d'Alexandria, mais avec lui rien à faire. Il n'y a que l'indifférence mêlé à un certains respect face à ce que la vie nous a obligé à vivre ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous parle de lui aujourd'hui.

Denise est morte hier et c'était mon tour de garde lorsque lui et Rosita ont ramené son corps. Des morts nous en côtoyons tous les jours. La peine que cela m'inflige habituellement s'est estompé au fil des années. Si au début elle semblait insurmontable, maintenant, elle s'apparente plus à une légère torpeur qui m'envahit et qui disparaît le lendemain. J'ai perdu mon petit frère un an après le début de l'épidémie. Même si je me souviens encore la force avec laquelle le désarroi s'était emparée de moi, je n'en ressens plus la violence. J'ai repoussé tout ça très loin au fond de ma mémoire. Et pourtant, alors que je me tiens devant le plateau du pick-up contenant le corps sans vie de Denise, mon regard croise le sien et ce que j'y vois m'atteint en plein cœur. Cette homme avec qui je ne partage rien, mis à part une indifférence cordiale, vient subitement de remuer quelque chose en moi que je croyais perdu.

Après la surprise et le déni, qui n'ont franchement pas duré très longtemps, c'est la fascination qui prends le dessus. Une fascination étrange et enivrante . Je l'observe lorsqu'il l'enterre tout en discutant avec Carol, ressortir de la maison où il vit, bidouiller une chose et une autre. Je l'observe dans ses moindres faits et gestes jusqu'au couché du soleil. Il n'est pas difficile à suivre étant donné qu'il est tout le temps à l'extérieur. Il n'y a que de rares moments où il sort de mon champs de vision et où mon cœur cesse à nouveau de battre. Tous ses gestes me paraissent important et curieux à la fois. S'il à encore ça dans les yeux, je le veux. Je le veux tellement…

Je sais où se trouve sa chambre. Je m'entends bien avec Carol et avant qu'elle emménage avec Toby, elle m'a plusieurs fois invité chez eux pour dîner. Je n'ai donc aucun mal à m'y rendre pendant la nuit. Toutes les maisons sont faites quasiment sur les mêmes plans, cela rend donc les choses faciles. J'y pénètre sans bruits et sans problèmes. Je veux encore de cette chose qui me fait tourner la tête, de cette émotion que j'ai vu passé dans ces yeux plus tôt et dont je ne penses pas vouloir me passer un jour. C'est une véritable obsession depuis quelques heures. Je grimpes les marches silencieusement et finis rapidement par arriver devant sa porte. Je l'ouvre sans hésitation et la referme doucement. Je pensais le trouver endormi. Je pensais avoir était assez discrète pour ne pas m'être fait remarqué, mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme en question et ses compétences particulières. Je me retrouve plaqué à la porte doucement mais fermement, ces mains encrées dans mes bras.

-« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix. Elle est douce, basse et caressante. Je déplore l'obscurité qui nous entoure. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux. Je ne peux pas m'en nourrir à nouveau.

-« _J'ai besoin de toi._ » Cela ne m'empêche pas de le fixer. Je n'ai aucun mal à déterminer où se trouve son visage tant son souffle heurtant ma peau est proche. Ses mains desserrent leur prise progressivement, et alors que la gauche part rejoindre ma hanche, la droite remonte vers mon visage et en suis délicatement l'ovale. Son front vient se poser sur le mien et il exhale un soupir rempli de promesses. C'est l'autorisation que j'attendais et sans plus de cérémonie, je glisse mes mains sous son T-shirt et le rapproche de moi au possible. Sa bouche à rejoins ma joue et ses lèvres ne font que l'effleurer, envoyant son souffle devenu laborieux percuter mon cou en une myriade de frissons électriques. Je veux cet air qui entre et sort de son corps. Je veux le respirer et m'enivrer de ce qu'il ressent. Je décale ma tête sur le côté, faisant glisser sa bouche sur ma peau.

-« _Attends._ » Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes lorsqu'il prononce ce mot et je les respire enfin. La peine, l'inquiétude, la peur, l'incertitude. Elles m'envahissent toutes par vague me clouant sur place. Ma respiration devient laborieuse à son tour et les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai mal au cœur. Affreusement. J'ai besoin de lui pour ressentir le reste, mais il ne semble pas vouloir me le donner maintenant. Sa main a quitté ma hanche pour atterrir sur la porte derrière moi, éloignant son corps du mien. J'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement car ses yeux restent invisibles aux miens, mais j'attends. Et l'attente est interminable. Elle me laisse en proie à tous mes démons.

-« _S'il te plait..._ » Ma voix, suppliante et éraillée, aux accents emplis de larmes, atteint mes oreilles. J'ai l'air pathétique, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis à cet instant. Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine. Je suis au bord du gouffre et il attends encore. J'agrippe son T-shirt désespérément, et il réagit enfin.

-« _Mia..._ » Nos corps se trouvent et je me sens envahis par de nouvelles sensations. Le soulagement, l'envie, le désir. Violent. Sa main dans mon cou m'oblige à le lui tendre et sa bouche entre enfin en contact avec ma peau. Il me dévore, me caresse, il est partout et j'aime ça. Je sens son excitation contre mon ventre et cela accentue la mienne. J'écarte légèrement les jambes et il en profite pour y glisser une des siennes. Elle entre directement en contact avec mon centre, diffusant une première onde de plaisir plus forte que les autres. Il n'a toujours pas atteint mes lèvres et je le déplore, les recherchant fébrilement.

-« _Dis-le._ »

-« _Embrasse-moi._ »

Cela ne semble pas être là réponse qu'il attendait car il me retourne dos à lui et colle le haut de mon corps au mur. Le dos cambrait au possible, son érection contre mes fesses m'arrache un long gémissement de plaisir qui se répercute directement entre mes jambes. Après avoir dégagé mes cheveux, ses lèvres retrouvent rapidement leur place, mais il n'en reste pas là. Sa main glisse sous mon haut et rejoins mon sein. Il soulève le bonnet de mon soutien gorge et l'englobe. La caresse de sa main rêche à cet endroit déclenche une série de frissons des plus surprenant, m'envoyant un peu plus vers les hautes sphères du plaisir. Je le sens partout. Ses lèvres soudées à ma peau, ses hanches pressées contre les miennes, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps. Elles ne restent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à leur place. Sa main gauche glisse en dessous de mon sein tandis que la main droite part là où je ne l'attendais plus. Il n'avait aucun besoin de faire ça, j'étais déjà prête à l'accueillir depuis longtemps. Son doigt glisse de haut en bas et mon bassin imprime le même mouvement. La sensation est exquise et j'en tremble encore plus. Il geint à mon oreille et ses hanches m'accompagnent.

-« _Dis-le._ »

-« _Prend-moi._ »

Il ne le fait pas mais cède à ma première demande. Il me retourne vers lui et ses lèvres s'écrasent violemment sur les miennes. Entre deux baisers, il me retire mon t-shirt et j'en fais de même. Mon soutien gorge subit le même sort et je me colle à son torse. Mes mains s'accrochent à son cou et les siennes m'entourent, une entre mes reins et l'autre dans ma nuque. Le baiser est fiévreux, urgent, dévastateur. Sa langue danse avec la mienne. Nos respirations sont rapides et difficiles. L'air manque, mais peu importe. Si je pouvais choisir ma mort je voudrais que cela soit comme ça. Dans ses bras. Il nous entraîne vers le lit et lorsque ses genoux le heurte, il s'y assoit, levant la tête vers mon visage. Il me regarde quelques secondes et commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Il accompagne son geste d'un baiser sur mon ventre. Il glisse ses mains de part et d'autres de mes hanches et descend doucement vers le bas. Ses lèvres suivent le mouvement. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules car la sensation me fait vaciller. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Lorsque j'émerge enfin de ce doux tourbillon, il m'aide à me délester du reste pour finir par m'entraîner rapidement à m'allonger sur lui. Mes seins s'écrasent sur son torse et je retrouve avec plaisir la sensation de son corps collé au mien. Ses mains partent timidement vers le sud et je m'en étonne. J'arrache difficilement mes lèvres des siennes pour comprendre, mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, les rabattant immédiatement pour m'empêcher de parler. Cela dure un moment. Je profite de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la force de son étreinte. Je m'y sens tellement bien, tellement moi, tellement vivre.

-« _Dis-le._ »

-« _Aime-moi._ »

Son pantalon irrite l'intérieur de mes cuisses et la sensation désagréable prend le pas sur le bien être du moment. Mes lèvres dérivent sur son corps. Il est encore beaucoup trop habillé. Aidé de mes mains, je descends sur son torse. Il a un goût de paradis et les sons que mes attentions lui provoquent sonnent à mes oreilles comme la plus sensuelle des mélodies. J'atteins enfin la ceinture. Je suis de mes doigts l'oblique de sa hanche qui s'y perd. Il halète en réponse, et ses hanches s'élèvent légèrement vers le haut. J'en profite pour le faire glisser sur ses jambes, terminant par débarrasser ses pieds. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de l'observer. Il se relève et m'attire dans ses bras. Le lit heurte mon dos et je sens son poids qui pèse agréablement sur mon corps. Nous nous perdons dans un baiser passionné, nous entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations et de gémissements. J'entoure ses hanches de mes cuisses, accentuant la friction entre nos corps. Les derniers remparts qui empêchaient notre union volent au travers de la pièce. Je me cambre violemment lorsqu'il revient sur moi, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il en profite pour dévorer mon cou offert et jouer de son pouce sur mon sein. L'inéluctable suite se profile à grand pas, mais au dernier moment il s'éloigne juste assez pour me laisser en proie au froid qui contraste violemment avec la chaleur que dégage son corps.

-« _Dis-le moi Mia !_ »

Il gronde, et sa voix fait vibrer mon cœur et mon corps. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors qu'il joue toujours à mon entrée. Je prends de grandes inspirations car je sens la panique m'envahir. Il se penche en avant, m'obligeant de sa main à lui faire face. Il s'est légèrement enfoncé en moi, me faisant trembler d'anticipation. Un rayon de lune perce les nuages et je le revois. Je revois clairement ce que j'étais venu chercher en premier lieu dans cette chambre.

-« _Dis-le moi, je t'en pris..._ » c'est sa voix à présent qui est suppliante. Il l'a encore et c'est avec moi qu'il veut le partager.

-« _Je t'aime Daryl._ »

L'obscurité nous enveloppe à nouveau alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi et confesse ses sentiments au creux de mon cou à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le Bonsoir :D !**

 **Donc, je me suis relu et j'avais marqué que cet OS aurait une suite. En tout cas, c'est ce que ça pouvait donner comme impression... Et bien, à la base, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je me suis mal exprimée... (comme d'hab XD) et je parlais de mon histoire principale.. Enfin voilà pour le quiproquo !**

 **Ensuite, et bien merci à Panda des Bois XD ! J'ai galéré à écrire cette petite suite :D, mais je me suis bien amusée à adopter le point de vue de Daryl sur ce qu'il se passe. C'est quitte ou double et j'espère que se sera le doble concernant le contexte XD !**

 **Du coup, pour introduire cette suite d'OS, la fin de la première partie change (POV Mia) et la deuxième partie est donc du point de vue Daryl comme sus-dit ^^ ! Je vous laisse juger ;) !**

 **Oh et la suite de "Vacances Surprises" sera poster lundi dans la soirée. Impératif prise de tête de boulot... Vive les fêtes... XD**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture :) et à bientôt !**

* * *

...

Il gronde, et sa voix fait vibrer mon cœur et mon corps. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors qu'il joue toujours à mon entrée. Je prends de grandes inspirations car je sens la panique m'envahir.

Il se penche en avant, m'obligeant de sa main à lui faire face. Il s'est légèrement enfoncé en moi, me faisant trembler d'anticipation. Un rayon de lune perce les nuages et je le revois. Je revois clairement ce que j'étais venu chercher en premier lieu dans cette chambre.

-" _Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie..._ " C'est sa voix à présent qui est suppliante. Il en a encore et c'est avec moi qu'il veut le partager.

-" _Je t'aime Daryl_ " La phrase est encore vide de sens, mais j'ai besoin de la dire... J'ai besoin de savoir si j'en suis encore capable.

Les mots ont à peine quitté mes lèvres qu'il plonge en moi en un râle salvateur auquel je réponds primitivement. Avec son souffle s'efface l'indifférence, avec son corps s'installe le plaisir, avec son aide se profile le salut de mon âme...

* * *

Beth... Et maintenant Denise... Ces pauvres âmes disparut qu'il n'a pas su protégés et qui laisse la sienne à la dérive. Il a accusé le coup pour Beth, du mieux qu'il a pu. Il a fait tout son possible pour rester occuper la plupart du temps, pour ne pas y penser. Il commençait doucement à m'en remettre, mais il a fallu que Dwight débarque. Il a fallu, qu'en l'honneur de sa bonté, il les épargne et les aide pour mieux se faire poignarder dans le dos. Et maintenant il l'a tué. Cette fille qui par sa candeur et son innocence la lui rappelait. Il ne sait plus quoi faire ou comment le faire. Il n'est plus sûr de rien, même pas de lui. Surtout pas de lui.

Il sort du camion et en fait le tour pour atteindre le plateau. Il défait une à une les attaches qui retiennent le haillon et le laisse retomber. Ses geste sont mécaniques, empreint de lourdeur. Son corps apparaît. Le haut est recouvert mais il sait exactement dans quel état elle se trouve et ça le paralyse. C'est son arbalète, son carreau, son erreur qui l'a tué. Quelqu'un s'approche et l'observe à son tour. Ça aurait pu être lui dans ce camion. Ça aurait dû être lui... Il arrive enfin à détacher son attention du cadavre et son regard croise le sien, vide, lointain, inatteignable.

Mia. Cette fille indéchiffrable qu'il a ramassée dans les bois.

Il n'a fait attention à elle que trois fois. La première : le jour de leur rencontre. Il l'entend avant de la voir, elle fait un vacarme de tous les diables et lorsqu'il l'a voit enfin, il ne voit écarlate. Elle termine de tuer le dernier des quelques rôdeurs qui gisent à ses pieds avant de lui faire complètement face. Elle est recouverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Seuls ses yeux ressortent comme deux phares en pleines nuit. Elle est silencieuse et immobile. Mais dès qu'il s'adresse à elle pour lui poser les trois questions, elle pète complètement un plomb et recommence à faire du bruit. Surement perdu dans sa folie et dangereuse pour autrui. Il comprend avec quelques secondes de retard qu'elle vient de lui éviter une lutte qu'il aurait peut-être perdue. Deux autres rôdeurs arrivent et il n'a pas le temps de tirer un coup feu qu'elle se jette sur eux pour les achever en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle n'a fait qu'attirer leur attention sur elle. Il revoit son jugement. Elle est folle, mais elle peut leur être utile.

La deuxième : Le jour où Carol l'invite à dîner. Il n'a aucune envie d'être là, mais elle l'oblige à rester en usant d'un affreux chantage affectif ou elle sait qu'il va céder. Elle arrive à l'heure, sourit, parle, remercie, bouge, mais il sent que quelque chose cloche. Elle babille avec Carol au sujet d'un secret de cuisine. Son ton est parfaitement adapté à la confidence, tout dans son comportement, jusqu'à la position de son corps, invite Carol à le partager, mais quelque chose ne va pas et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et la troisième ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'est pas des moindre. Car il voit ce qu'il a cherché sans l'identifier ce soir-là. Il le voit clairement maintenant. Et il le veut.

Elle s'en va sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le prendre. Mais il sent son regard sur lui tout le reste de la journée. Il est inquisiteur, brulant, pénétrant. Il sent déjà ses effets agir sur lui à mesure que la journée s'écoule. Il en veut plus, mais il doit attendre. Pour l'instant, il doit enterrer Denise. Et puis la nuit tombe et sa détermination aussi. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il n'est pas comme ça. Carol a raison. On a beau chasser le naturel, il finit toujours par revenir. Il ne détruira personne, si ce n'est Dwight, pour assouvir son besoin de vengeance. Mais il se sent tellement abattu et impuissant. Elle aurait pu l'aider même si c'était à ses dépens.

Il entend du bruit au rez-de-chaussée mais n'en fait pas plus cas. Il a entendu Carol sortir plus tôt, cela doit simplement être elle. Mais le bruit de pas qui monte dans l'escalier lui indique un autre visiteur. Il espère et redoute. Si c'est elle qui vient à lui, sera-t-il vraiment responsable de la suite des évènements ? Elle entre silencieusement. Il distingue sa silhouette et l'observe alors qu'elle referme la porte. Trois pas les séparent et pourtant il sent ce dont il a besoin émaner d'elle avec force. Il lutte, réfléchie, essaie de se raisonner, et sa seule réponse est de la plaquer contre la porte pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun pas de plus.

-" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ " Sa question est rhétorique. Il se contre fou de la raison de sa venue. Il essaie juste de se laisser du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa prise est forte, mais sa voix basse et lasse le trahit.

-" _J'ai besoin de toi_." Son souffle s'abat sur ma mâchoire. Sa voix est d'une candeur désarmante. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de le lui enlever. Elle a l'air si fragile maintenant, entre ses bras. Il n'a plus de raison de la maintenir contre cette porte, mais il n'est pas tout à fait résolu à la laisser partir. Une de ses mains glisse sur sa hanche et l'autre remonte jusqu'à sa joue. Il a encore besoin d'un instant, d'un contact, avant de renoncer... Un poids énorme s'abat sur ses épaules. La résignation, l'acceptation, l'impuissance. Il se sent vaciller et accentue encore le contact en posant son front contre le sien. Il lutte encore, se débat... Une véritable tempête se joue dans sa tête. Il n'a pas le droit... Mais il en a tellement besoin... Elle est si proche, si inconsciente de ce qu'il veut lui arracher. Elle faufile ses mains dans son dos et colle leur corps au possible. Il sent sa peau glisser sur la sienne et panser ses plaies avec ce simple contact. La sensation est époustouflante, vertigineuse, à tel point qu'elle lui coupe le souffle. Il en veut plus… tellement plus... Ses lèvres caressent sa joue, et, lentement, se rapproche de son point de non-retour.

-" _Attends_." Elle se stoppe et il sent à ces mots que ses lèvres viennent d'effleurer leur but. Elle semble être le réceptacle parfait pour ce dont il ne veut plus. Sa peine, son incertitude, sa peur, ses inquiétudes. Sa respiration ne s'améliore en rien, hachés, presque erratique, et il entend la sienne s'y joindre, étouffante, asphyxiante... Il se sent dériver, lâcher prise. Il ne le supporte plus. Elle est un exutoire consentant. C'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est ce pourquoi elle est là ! NON ! Il n'a pas le droit. Elle ne s'est pas faite ainsi pour que le premier connard instable le lui prenne. Il lui suffit simplement de la repousser et tout sera…

-" _S'il te plait_." Il n'y a plus que sa voix, suppliant pour une chose qu'elle ignore, qui résonne dans sa tête, le paralysant un peu plus. Elle tire son t-shirt le ramenant à elle. Tout à elle… Tout à ce dont il désire.

-" _Mia_ …" C'est le seul mot qui traverse la barrière de ses lèvres et sa voix s'étrangle alors que la déraison l'envahit un peu plus. Le peu de lucidité qu'il lui reste le fait relever la tête et retarder le moment fatidique. Il goûte sa peau d'où transpire toute cette inébranlable assurance. Elle halète et gémit sous mes assauts. Il ne peut arrêter de s'en nourrir. Il a la tête qui tourne et ne demande qu'à s'y perdre. Elle coure volontairement à sa fin en cherchant désespérément sa bouche. Mais ses seuls actes ne suffisent pas. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne réalise pas.

-" _Dis-le_ " Il tremble d'anticipation... *** _Donne-le-moi...*_**

-" _Embrasse-moi_ " Mauvaise réponse. La colère en lui rugit et il la retourne pour lui interdire l'accès à ses lèvres. Si lui n'a pas satisfaction, il ne lui laissera surement pas le loisir d'y accéder si facilement. Il a envie de la punir de ne pas comprendre, de se rendre si indispensable en ne faisant rien. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce qu'elle est. Son bassin vient heurter le sien, et alors qu'elle se cambre en gémissant, il cède à ce corps qui l'appelle. Ses mains voyagent frénétiquement sur elle, envieuses, avides. Elle s'abandonne un peu plus alors qu'il accentue la pression entre leur corps. Il ne cherche qu'à la fondre en lui... Elle geint, s'arque, supplie alors que sa main passe sur son sein et finit sa course sur son centre. Elle est littéralement trempée.

Il a gagné. Son corps tout du moins... Alors il réessaie.

-" _Dis-le_ " **_*Donne-le-moi !*_**

-" _Prends-moi_ "

Ses pensées se font de plus en plus incohérentes, primaires, bestiales. La friction entre leurs corps joint le rend fou. Il cède à sa première demande et prend sa bouche, berceau de son souffle. C'est de son âme dont il a besoin. C'est elle qu'il doit prendre à présent. Elle s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant sans même se rendre compte qu'elle coure à sa perte.

Il bataille avec ses lèvres, sa langue, leurs dents s'entrechoquent, il la dévore et ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire, attrapant fermement sa nuque et ses reins. L'air finit par lui manquer, mais il n'en a que faire. Il a l'impression que ça fonctionne enfin. Il confond dévotion et asphyxie. Il l'attire plus loin dans la chambre. Il ne veut pour rien au monde qu'elle puisse s'enfuir lorsqu'elle comprendra. Ses genoux buttent contre le lit et il s'y laisse choir, la ramenant immédiatement entre ses jambes. Il la regarde un instant, encore légèrement essoufflée par leur baiser.

Elle se laisse faire, docilement, lorsqu'il la déleste de ses vêtements. Il se surprend à embrasser sa peau, doucement, tendrement à mesure qu'il la dévoile. Elle montre encore un signe évident d'abandon lorsqu'elle prend appuie sur ses épaules. Il y est presque. Il s'interrompt et doute tout d'un coup du bien fondé de sa décision. Il est possible qu'il se soit trompé. Elle cache peut être simplement mieux que les autres sa douleur et lui veut rajouter la sienne à son fardeau... Non ! Il sait ce qu'il a vu, il en est sûr et avant de changer encore d'avis, il l'attire vers lui et recouvre son corps avec le sien. Il ne se défilera plus.

-" _Dis-le_ " *** _Donne-le-moi !_ ***

-" _Aime-moi_ "

Il est au bord de l'explosion. Le plaisir a pris le dessus, éloignant bien loin ses hésitations. Il se laisse aller à ses caresses, haletant au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle descend, encore et encore. Elle l'entraîne dans les méandres d'une spirale ascendante qui ne cesse de le submerger un peu plus à chacun de ses souffles. Il a toujours son but en tête, mais il lui est de plus en plus difficile de garder les idées claires. Encore plus lorsqu'elle décide qu'il est trop vêtu. Ses mains glissent sur ses cuisses et remonte, effleurant son membre, puis reparte bien trop loin de lui pour en finir avec ses entraves. Il veut plus. Ses gestes lui ont promis plus. Il ne lui laisse le temps de rien qu'il se relève et la bascule sous lui. Dès que ses lèvres retrouvent les siennes, toutes les barrières s'effondrent. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Son corps est souple, malléable contre lui. Il a gagné... totalement... et il s'en veut…

-" _Dis le moi Mia !_ "

Il met dans cette phrase les dernières traces de lucidité et de conviction qu'il lui reste. Il gronde et l'oblige à répondre, feintant une contenance qu'il sait disparue. Elle garde pourtant le silence et le laisse seul face à sa décision. Un rayon de lune éclair son visage, jouant de ses clairs obscurs. Il s'est interrompu juste avant. Il observe ses yeux voyager rapidement de droite à gauche, cherchant sur son visage la véritable cause de cet arrêt. Elle tremble légèrement, mais il ne saurait en affirmer la cause.

-" _Dis le moi, je t'en prie..._ " Il implore à présent. Il est pendu à ses lèvres. Qu'importe ce qu'elle répondra, il sait le combat déjà perdu. Il s'abandonnera en elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

-" _Je t'aime Daryl_ "

Ses mots sont la clef et tout vole en éclat lorsqu'il la complète. Il se perd dans son cou, incapable de faire face à ses yeux qui refléteront bientôt toute l'ampleur de son égoïsme.

Il ne s'est pas encore endormi que l'aube pointe déjà. Il a été incapable de la regarder depuis que son corps a quitté ses bras. Il ne se sent pourtant plus coupable. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'est pas seulement le résultat de sa seule chimère. Elle aussi n'a pas su se maîtriser. Elle aussi n'est venue que dans un seul but comme en atteste leur position. Il n'y a pas eu d'après. Pas de caresses, ni de baisers. Aucuns mots doux, aucunes étreintes. Juste le silence...

Le jour continu de se lever et avec lui grandit sa décision. Hier égaré, aujourd'hui convaincu. Elle n'aura pas délivré tous ses secrets, mais elle lui en aura légué assez pour que le doute disparaisse. Elle dort. Il l'entend à son souffle régulier. Il espère lui aussi pouvoir trouver ce repos à son retour.

Il est prêt plus rapidement qu'il ne le pense et alors qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre, il laisse enfin son regard la parcourir. Ses jambes sont emmêlées dans les draps. Il aperçoit son nombril, le galbe de ses seins dont le reste se cache derrière ses bras, la courbe de son cou, ses lèvres entrouvertes et... ses yeux grands ouverts qui le fixe intensément... Il voit ses lèvres s'étirer timidement, mais ce qui le frappe le plus, c'est cette chose qu'il a vu passer dans ses yeux, cette émotion... La nuit n'a apparemment pas été fructueuse que pour lui. Il lui rend son sourire et c'est un bien plus franc, et surtout amusé, qu'il voit apparaître. Il s'accompagne d'un levé de sourcil provocateur. Ils n'ont finalement pas besoin de plus. Ils sont là où ils doivent se trouver.

A mi-chemin entre l'attachement et l'indifférence, le dégoût et le plaisir, le salut et la perdition...


End file.
